<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loose Ends by Lila11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583102">Loose Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11'>Lila11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dunno if this counts as a slow burn cause it'll take while for them to like meet, F/F, There's a bit of angst (?), There's a bit of fluff, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila11/pseuds/Lila11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love is a universe of its own—it transcends through time and space. And Nayeon is ready to sacrifice her present to put that theory to the test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loose Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed.<br/>Please excuse any errors. :)<br/>Based on Somewhere In Time<br/>Self-indulgence.</p><p>&gt;_&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Finally. This is the moment Nayeon’s been waiting for, and stressing for for the past three months. And she couldn’t be any happier with the way her first ever stage play came out. All those sleepless nights spent at the library researching—and quite frankly obsessing—about actors and actresses from the golden age of cinema; all the cancelled dates that ultimately ended her relationship with her girlfriend; and several trips to the ER due to a massive migraines—they’re all worth it.    </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The TD University Theatre Arts Presents:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I Know You’ve Been Waiting For Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A New Romantic Comedy by Nayeon Im</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opening Night: 11 July 2015</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fucking amazing, Im! Funny as hell.” </p><p>“Thanks!” Nayeon beams with pride. “Glad you liked it.”</p><p>Students, and even university professors, who came to watch the play are now at the after party—celebrating a successful opening night. Shoulder pats, handshakes, hugs. Everybody's congratulating the young playwright. </p><p>“That was well written, Ms. Im. You did yourself proud.” One of her professors approached.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Bae.”</p><p>“I assume that you’re going to continue play writing?”</p><p>“Totally. It’s all I want to do.”</p><p>“Very good.” Another pat on Nayeon’s back. “You’re well on your way. Broadway, perhaps?”</p><p>“I sure hope so.” Sure, a lot of people are saying that theatre’s like disco—it’s dead—but to Nayeon, it's everything.</p><p>Ever since she was a little girl, Nayeon has always felt the pull of stage plays. There’s something about watching actors play characters on stage, live, with only just one take, without the safety of a second or third run, that thrill of doing something once, and having to perfect; it just fascinates her. She admires stage actors. She believes them to be some of the bravest people in the world. </p><p>A few minutes later, something caught her eyes—an old woman. The old woman could’ve been one of the professors from another college, but she’s been standing at the corner of the room, alone, for almost half an hour now.</p><p><em>I think I've seen her before. But where?</em>  Nayeon blinks, and the woman’s gone. <em>Oh god, am I finally seeing ghosts?</em></p><p>She discreetly looks around the room, searching for the old woman. <em>This </em>isn't the moment when her third eye finally opens up, is it? She’s experienced hypnosis many times in the past to help broaden her perspective, but she’s not sure if this is <em>that</em> kind of perspective she wants. Well, at least not right now.</p><p>Suddenly a hand reaches and touches Nayeon’s shoulder. It’s as if she’s anticipated it when she immediately turns around, and is met by the old woman from earlier. </p><p>
  <em>Whew, okay. False alarm. She’s not a ghost.</em>
</p><p>Although the old woman’s hair is already grey and wrinkles are visible on her face, Nayeon feels like she’s staring at the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Moles on the bridge of her nose and around her lips. Her expressive eyes are glistening with pride, but Nayeon can tell that there’s something bothering the old woman. She doesn't know how she knew that—she just understood.    </p><p>Then she shudders as the old woman presses something cold into her right hand, and then leans in to whisper. </p><p>“Come back to me.” After that, the old woman abruptly turns around and leaves.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Nayeon was just shocked. She just stares after her. </p><p>“What was that about?” One of her friends asked, snapping Nayeon out of her daze.</p><p>“You know her?” Another girl asked.</p><p>“What did she give you?” Yes, all of Nayeon’s friends are very nosy.</p><p>Nayeon holds up the object, a gold pocket watch, and her heart begins to race. It feels strangely familiar.</p><p>“Who was she?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen her before.” Nayeon furrows her eyebrows, still studying the pocket watch. <em>But I feel like I know her.</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Suite 307 of The Grand Hotel holds a special place in the old woman’s heart. She always requests to stay here every year when she comes to visit—they may as well have her name engraved on it’s doors. </p><p>“Good evening, Tzuyu.” The old lady greeted as soon as she entered the room.</p><p>Tzuyu has worked for the old woman almost all her life. She’s a couple of years younger, but she’s witnessed it all—the good, the bad, the victories, and the heart breaks<em>. </em>Everything the old woman went through, she was there with her.</p><p>“How was the play?” Tzuyu carefully asked. ”Any good?”</p><p>The old woman just released a heavy sigh, shutting her eyes to control her emotions.</p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>The old woman nods as she walks to her room. </p><p>Tzuyu’s about to speak again when music starts playing inside the room. She’s used to this kind of evening—one where the old woman would just listen to her music, whispering the date <em>11 July 1952 </em>until she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Purple Line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A New Comedy by Nayeon Im</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opening Night: 11 July  2017</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ain’t Nobody Around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A New Drama by Nayeon Im</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opening night: 11 July  2019</em>
</p><p> </p><p>2020.</p><p>It’s crazy that at the ripe age of 27, Nayeon had already written two successful stage plays and has become one of the most promising playwrights of her generation. Broadway even dubbed her <em>The 3Bs of Theatre. </em>She‘s got the brains, the brawn, and the cutest bunny-toothed grin. It's cheesy, but she likes it.</p><p>Nayeon really loves what she does for a living. She loves imagining all the characters she writes. It's like getting the chance to live someone else's life without giving up hers.</p><p>However, none of her creative juices are flowing. It’s been weeks, and all she could come up with for her new play is the title: <em>You’re My Dream.</em> She thought of going on a break—a change of scenery can help switch her imaginative brains on. </p><p>Also, her publisher suggested that she writes about something that baffles her the most—</p><p><em>Love</em>. </p><p>But she’s never experienced real love before. Sure there were ex-girlfriends and summer flings, but none of those relationships can be described as something remotely close to love.</p><p>The kind of love that will make you do anything to be with each other. The kind that transcends through time and space. The kind that will break your heart into millions of pieces if it ever ends. The kind that will feel like dying if you ever lose it.</p><p>Is love at first sight even real?</p><p>Can people really die from heartbreak? </p><p> </p><p>“I already told your secretary. I’m going on a trip.” Nayeon tells her agent on the phone as she approaches the hotel’s front desk.  </p><p>“What about the play?”</p><p>“The play’s not yet ready.” </p><p>“Will it <em>ever </em>be? Nayeon, there are people waiting for it.”</p><p>“Then they’d just have to keep waiting.”</p><p>“Come on.” A defeated sigh on the other line. “At least tell me where you are. Send me a postcard or something?”</p><p>“Sure. <em>Having a wonderful writer’s block. Wish you were here.</em>”</p><p>“Oh, I can't wait." Momo chuckles. She's full of sarcasm. "Hey, did you get your MRI results yet?”</p><p>“Momo, you’re not my mother." Nayeon chuckles. “But, no, not yet. Look, I have to go. Bye.” She didn’t wait for a response as she ended the call, and slipped her phone into her pocket. “Hi.”</p><p>The front desk officer smiles. “Welcome to The Grand Hotel. How can I help you?”  </p><p>“Yeah, hi, you have a room available?”</p><p>“Until the season starts, we have a hundred rooms available.”</p><p>“I’ll take one then. I’ll take a suite.”</p><p>“Great choice, Miss. For how long?”</p><p>“Just tonight.” Nayeon shrugs, handing her card.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your first time here, Ms…?” The aged hotel staff asked as she showed Nayeon to her room.</p><p>“Im. Nayeon Im. And yes, it is. For some reason I never got to come here. Heard it was nice though.” </p><p>It’s true, all her years in college, she’s been drawn to this hotel. But there was always hesitation—like something bad would happen if she visits the place. Now that she’s here, all that hesitation seems silly. She blames her imagination going overdrive.</p><p>“Oh, when was that?”</p><p>“About six, seven years ago. I went to TD University.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” The staff nods. “The students come here every now and then to enjoy the restaurant… and the <em>rooms. </em>If my memory serves me right, they held a graduation prom here in… ‘87, was it?” </p><p><em>Wow. </em>“You’ve been here that long?”</p><p>The aged staff proudly smiled. “I’ve been here since 1950.”</p><p>“Holy shit. <em>1950</em>?” Nayeon was really amused.  </p><p>“I came here with my parents when I was three.” The staff opens the door for Nayeon, and gestures for the guest to enter. “My mother was the desk officer. I used to drive her insane playing ball in the lobby.”   </p><p>“That’s cool.” Nayeon opens the balcony doors, letting the fresh air in. “If you don’t mind me asking, aren’t you a little too old to still be working here?”</p><p>The staff laughs. “I am, but the manager’s my grand-son and old habits die hard. And if <em>you </em>don't mind me asking Ms. Im, are you married?”</p><p>Normally, this kind of question would throw Nayeon off but she finds the aged lady amusing.</p><p>“No, no, I’m not. Probably never will.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t believe that. Beautiful girl like you. It’s just a matter of time.” Then she nods at the view right outside Nayeon’s balcony. “You have the best view of the lake here, Ms. Im.”</p><p>“Please just call me Nayeon.” The writer takes out her wallet, and hands over a $5 tip. “Thank you.”</p><p>“<em>Thank</em> <em>you.” </em>Obviously thrilled about the tip. The staff smiles brightly, her dimple on display. “If you ever need anything, just let me know. My name is Chaeyoung and I live in the bungalow behind the hotel.”</p><p>Nayeon warmly smiles. “See you around, Chaeyoung.”</p><p>Hmm, something about the words and how Nayeon said them made Chaeyoung pause to look at her closely. “Have we met before?”</p><p>“I don’t think so… Why? You think we have?”</p><p>Chaeyoung stares at Nayeon intently for a few more minutes before shaking her head. “No, I’m sure we haven’t. Have a nice stay here, Ms. Im.”</p><p>Not to scare herself again, but Nayeon did feel an odd sense of familiarity when she was talking to Chaeyoung. <em>Ah, I’m probably just hungry. </em>She reaches into her jacket and takes the gold pocket watch. It’s 1:15PM. <em>Yup, I’m definitely hungry. </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After a quick shower, Nayeon went down to the hotel restaurant. Unfortunately, the restaurant won’t be open for the next forty minutes and so she decided to walk around the hotel to kill time. </p><p>The Grand Hotel was able to maintain its original designs. With a few touches of modern furniture, it’s still one of the most famous hotels in the country. It has several boutiques, a theatre, a lighthouse, and even its own little museum, <em>Hall of History.</em></p><p>Crossing towards the museum, Nayeon checks her pocket watch for the time again just to make sure she’s got enough before the restaurant opens.</p><p>The late afternoon light through the window gives the hall a strange haze-like mood. Vintage photos are hanging on the walls. A display case housed several items from the hotel's earlier years—an antique dining set, a menu, a golden napkin ring, a rotary telephone, an open hotel register, a playbill from a play titled <em>I’ll Hold Your Hand, Opening Night: 11 July 1952.</em></p><p>
  <em>July 11, huh? What a coincidence?</em>
</p><p>Nayeon walks further into the hall, moving into an alcove. Inside it is an exact replica of what the hotel bedrooms looked like from the early 1950’s—a large four poster bed with canopy curtains, a table, wall mirrors, chairs. </p><p>
  <em>And if I remodel my bedroom to look like this? </em>
</p><p>She turns around to leave when something catches her eyes and she immediately freezes. </p><p>Illuminated by a light from the window is a photo of a young woman.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. </em>
</p><p>Nayeon’s once again struck with that odd sense of familiarity, only this time it’s a lot stronger. She walks towards the photo as though she was entranced by it. Now that she’s right in front of it, Nayeon could tell that the woman was in her mid-20’s—gloriously and ethereally beautiful. Dressed in the style of the mid-1900’s. </p><p><em>Where have I seen you before?</em>      </p><p>Brown eyes. Those moles on her face. She honestly doesn't know how long she’s been staring at the photo. It’s like she’s under a spell.</p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p>Nayeon looks down at the bottom of the photo, but there’s no nameplate. </p><p>Who, in this hotel, would know the woman in the photo?</p><p>
  <em>Who?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmm.</em>
</p><p>And then—</p><p>Light bulb moment.</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung? Chaeyoung?” Nayeon runs out of the hall to see the hotel staff watering some flowers on the hotel porch. “Chaeyoung! There you are.”</p><p>“Ms. Im, do you need anything?”</p><p>“Yes, uh, there’s a photo in the Hall of History?” Nayeon explains, catching her breath. “A young woman...a lady. There’s no nameplate.”</p><p>Chaeyoung nods. She knows exactly what the hotel guest’s referring to. “Oh yes, yes. That’s Mina Myoi.”</p><p>“Mina Myoi.” Nayeon repeated. She likes the way the woman’s name rolls in her tongue. “Mina Myoi.”</p><p>“Yes. She was an actress. Very famous in her day. She starred in a play at the hotel theatre.”</p><p>“Oh? There’s a theatre here?”</p><p>“Down by the lake.” Chaeyoung points to the large building. </p><p>“Really?” The playwright’s quite intrigued. “When was the play done?”</p><p>It took a moment for the old staff to remember the date. “Uh, 1952.”</p><p>“<em>1952?</em>” Nayeon got lost in her thoughts as she absent-mindedly handed Chaeyoung another $5 bill, before leaving. “Thanks. See you around, Chaeyoung.”</p><p>The old hotel staff watched the guest walk away. There's something really strange about the way their hotel guest says those four words. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mina Myoi.</em>
</p><p>The name keeps on running through Nayeon’s head. She had gone back to the museum to stare at <em>Mina Myoi’s </em>photo until almost midnight.</p><p>She doesn’t understand it. What is it about this photo? The photo was taken in 1952. This actress could already be in her 90’s.</p><p>Has she seen any movie Mina Myoi was in? If she did stage plays, why has Nayeon not heard her name before? Did Nayeon miss a certain Mina Myoi when she was doing research for actors and actresses from the golden age of theatre? </p><p>No, she’d definitely remember if she'd come across Mina’s profile before. </p><p>Nayeon couldn’t sleep. She had been tossing and turning for almost two hours now. She even put on her favorite, Debussy’s Reverie—that didn’t work. She removes all her clothes, sleeping naked had worked for her in the past—nah, but not tonight, it’s too cold. She sat up, turning the bedside lamp on and picking up the pocket watch to check the time. 4:25 AM. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p>A frustrated groan as she put it back on the table before jumping off the bed.</p><p>She decided to go back to the museum just to stare at Mina’s photo.  </p><p>Why does she feel like she knows her? What’s this extreme sadness that fills her entire being just by looking at the photo? </p><p>
  <em>Like, seriously, what the fuck is going on? Is this love at first sight?</em>
</p><p>So many quiestions.</p><p>Even now as she waits for the front desk officer to process her total bill, all she can think about is Mina. Whatever she’s feeling, it’s bothering the crap out of her. She knows she shouldn’t be obsessing this much. God, she’s starting to get a headache.  </p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon’s head snaps back up. “What the fuck?” She whispers to herself, looking around the hotel lobby.</p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p>She continues looking around until her gaze lands on the Hall of History.</p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p>“Am I hearing ghost voices now?” Nayeon’s whispering to herself, still fixated on the Hall of History.</p><p>“Excuse me, Ms. Im?” The front desk officer calls for her attention. “Your car’s waiting for you out front.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, um… Yeah, ah... Actually, I’m—I’m staying.” Nayeon grabs the hotel keycard, and heads towards the front entrance. "Same suite."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s waiting to put the luggage in Nayeon’s car as the latter comes running out of the hotel, already pulling out a $5 bill out her pocket. </p><p>“Hi, hey, uh, is it okay for you to put my luggage back in the suite?”     </p><p>“Yes,” Chaeyoung was a bit taken aback. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Handing Chaeyoung the tip, before getting in her car. “See you around, Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon always says that her curiosity is what's going to kill her someday. She’s always been intrigued with the unknown, and the mysterious. And right now there’s nothing more mysterious than the feelings she’s been having for an actress she’s never heard of before.</p><p>Sitting on the hood of her convertible, Nayeon reads through theatre articles she’s able to dig up about one Mina Myoi. </p><p>“One of the most revered actresses of the country’s theatre stage. Left school when she was only fifteen to become a full-time actress… okay, okay.” </p><p>Scrolls down. </p><p>Reading out loud is her thing. She finds that it helps in her research—helps her retain more info.</p><p>“Known primarily as a light comedienne in her early days. Later became one of the world’s great tragediennes. Her Juliet in Jihyo Park’s production is still considered to be one of the dramatic highlights of her career…”</p><p>Another article. </p><p>“The first actress to create a mystique in the public’s eye. Never seen in public in her later years. Never quoted by the press. Apparently without an off-stage life.” Nayeon frowns. “Hmm, that’s weird. Must be why I haven’t read about her before...”</p><p>Fourth article. </p><p>“Mina Myoi never married.” She continues reading. “It was said, on more than one occasion, that she was made of magic… hmm, interesting...”</p><p>Now, Nayeon’s even more intrigued by this woman.</p><p>She scrolls down the webpage, and finds another link with the title: <em>Mina Myoi, The Final Years by Tzuyu Chou. </em>She clicks on it, and immediately a black and white photo of an old woman pops up on the screen with the caption:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina Myoi, 88. This is the last photograph taken of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit...” To say that Nayeon’s stunned is an understatement. Literally her jaw is on the ground.</p><p>Mina Myoi is the <em>same</em> old woman who gave her the gold pocket watch on the opening night of her first ever play. This revelation just deepened the mystery of the actress for her a thousand fold.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“So, her manager, Jihyo Park. Some reports say she’s already dead. That’s pretty much expected since she’d be like, a hundred years old now.”</p><p>“Ah-huh.” Nayeon shrugs as she slowly drives on a private lane, looking for the address that Momo had texted her earlier. </p><p>“But there’s really no definite answer about what happened to her. Last time she was seen was on their <em>one night only</em> show at The Grand Hotel Theatre…. Oh, wait that’s where you’re staying, right?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I don’t suppose this whole research has anything to do with the new play.” Momo carefully assumed.</p><p>“Yes, it does.” Nayeon lied. “A lot.”</p><p>“Are you telling me the truth?” Momo challenged. </p><p>“Have I ever lied to you?” </p><p>“No, but there’s always a first time for everything.” Of course Momo knew the playwright’s lying. And probably has a good reason for doing it, so she’ll let it slide. Sighs. “Anyway, I have to go. Don't forget to get your MRI results. Okay? Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.” </p><p>Call ends.</p><p>
  <em>House #1406.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon finally spotted the house she’s looking for. It’s raining, and she's not even sure that she’s got an umbrella. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it. </em>
</p><p>Putting the jacket over her head, she gets out of her car and runs up to the door to ring the bell. Nayeon fixes her hair and waits. After a while, the door opens and a woman in her 80’s pokes her head out.</p><p>“Uh, Ms. Chou?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hi, my name is Nayeon Im. I just read your book <em>Mina Myoi, The Final Years</em> and I enjoyed it very much. Especially the part—”</p><p>“How did you get my address?” Tzuyu cuts in. “It’s not listed.”</p><p>“Uh, my agent got it.” Nayeon hesitated a bit. “She contacted 3T Press—” </p><p>“I never authorized anyone there to—”</p><p>“It’s my fault, Ms. Chou.” This time, the playwright cuts in. “I normally don’t do this kind of things but—”</p><p>“<em>What </em>is it that you want?” </p><p>“Information. About Mina Myoi.”</p><p>Tzuyu furrows her eyebrows suspiciously. “What sort of information?”</p><p>“Well, you see...” Nayeon tries to ease the tension between her and the old woman. She really didn’t want to come off as disrespectful. “I’m a playwright and I’m thinking of doing a play based on her life and—” </p><p>Tzuyu doesn't have time for this, and starts to close the door. </p><p>“Please don’t. Please.” Nayeon holds the door, urgency can be heard in her voice. “It’s not for a play, Ms. Chou. It’s uh, it’s something personal.” </p><p>Now the old woman looks at Nayeon, confused. </p><p><em>A deep sigh. </em>Nayeon pulls the gold pocket watch, and shows it to Tzuyu. “Ms. Myoi gave—”</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Tzuyu gasped.</p><p>“You recognize it?”</p><p>“<em>Where did you get that?</em>” The old woman repeated, emphasizing every word.</p><p>“She—she gave it to me. At a party at TD University. Five years ago.” Nayeon doesn’t understand why Tzuyu got really upset.</p><p>Tzuyu can’t believe what she’s looking at. “That watch was very precious to her. She never goes anywhere without it. It disappeared the night she died.</p><p>“Oh my god…” Nayeon breathes out. <em>She died that night… what...</em></p><p>Tzuyu studies the expression on the young woman’s face. It’s a mixture of sorrow, confusion, and loss. She steps back from blocking the doorway. “Would you like to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“May I see it?” Tzuyu asked Nayeon after she handed a warm cup of cocoa to her visitor. </p><p>Nayeon hands her the pocket watch, and waits for the old woman’s reaction.</p><p>“She loved this.” Tzuyu gently strokes the golden watch, reminiscing. “She never let it out of her sight. I almost thought she died because she lost it.”   </p><p>“I—I know this will sound crazy, but uh, I saw her photo at The Grand Hotel.”</p><p>“That’s where she died.” Tzuyu returns the watch. “The hotel meant such a great deal to her.”</p><p><em>Oh, is that why I hear her there? Is she haunting me or something? </em>After a while, her eyes land on the fireplace mantel when several framed photos of Mina Myoi are on display. </p><p>“She was so beautiful.” </p><p>“Yes. Yes, she was.” Tzuyu agreed.</p><p>There’s also a photo of the actress with a stern-looking woman with short-length hair. </p><p>“Her manager?” </p><p>“How did you know?</p><p>“You described Ms. Park perfectly in your book.” Nayeon studies the photo and feels that Jihyo Park is not the type of woman one wants to be in trouble with. “Was she really as strange as you indicated?”</p><p>“Well, Ms. Park did have an effect on people. Something odd about her. She just always knew when something was about to happen.” Tzuyu caught herself before she said too much. “I really don’t know. What I wrote about her was merely based on my own observations.”</p><p>“Do you know where she is now? What happened to her?”</p><p>“No. The last I ever spoke to Ms. Park was on our last day at The Grand Hotel.”</p><p>Nayeon could feel that there’s something else, but she’s not about to force Tzuyu if the old woman is not comfortable sharing it. There are several books that rest on the mantel, and one of them catches Nayeon’s attention. It’s titled <em>Travel Through Time by Dahyun Kim. </em></p><p>“Dr. Kim was my therapist.” Nayeon smiles, pointing at the book. “My parents said I used to tell outrageous stories when I was a kid. Mostly about my imaginary friends. I don’t remember any of it.” </p><p>“Really?” Tzuyu’s surprised. “Well, Mina read that book quite often. She was fascinated with the idea of going back to the past. I thought it was because she wanted to relive her younger years.”</p><p>Nayeon continues checking out the room filled with the late actress’ memorabilia. There’s a headless mannequin in the corner of the room wearing a pale, white evening gown and long white gloves. She immediately recognized it as the same dress Mina was wearing in the photo displayed at the Hall of History. </p><p>“What was she like? Mina?”</p><p>There was a bit of hesitation before Tzuyu spoke—she’s not used to people asking her about Mina. “She was just too much within herself. An introvert, you could say. But she seemed empty. She used to spend hours walking around the lake just… looking at the water.”  </p><p>“Was she always like that?”</p><p>“Oh, no, not at all. People who knew her when she was young said she was quick and bright and full of fun. Strong. Wilful.”</p><p>“What changed?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. All I know is that the change happened in 1952. After she performed a play at The Grand Hotel.” Tzuyu points to a small, perfect replica of the hotel. “And she even had that made.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a music box.” Tzuyu goes to lift the roof of the replica, and a familiar music plays. </p><p>
  <em>Debussy’s Reverie. </em>
</p><p>Nayeon stiffens. <em>This can’t be. </em></p><p>“What is it?  Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes!” <em>No, I’m fucking not alright. That’s my favorite music of all time. </em>The girl clears her throat, and manages to give a small awkward smile. “Yes. Uh, Ms. Chou, I know she never married, but uh…” <em>God, why am I even asking this? </em>“Was there ever… a romance in her life?”</p><p>“Yes, I think there must have been.” Tzuyu answered quietly. “There was such sadness in her. A great sense of loss. It had to be because of someone.”</p><p>“Did she—did she talk to you about it?”</p><p>“Oh, there were hints every now and then. But nothing definite.” Tzuyu paused and looked directly at Nayeon. “Except for that watch you have and the...”</p><p>Nayeon waits a few moments for Tzuyu to continue but the old woman just remains silent.</p><p>“What, Ms. Chou?”</p><p>Tzuyu looks so conflicted, but still she walks on the other side of the room, opening a drawer to take an envelope out.</p><p>“One day, in 1970, she burned everything she'd ever written. Her journals, poems. All that remained was a fragment of a page. Her housekeeper found it by the fireplace and kept it. Later on she sent it to me when I called to ask her some questions for my book.”</p><p>Tzuyu takes the piece of paper out of the envelope and hands it over to Nayeon. Its edges were burnt, looking really fragile. Although the handwritten letter was already faded, almost illegible, Nayeon’s still able to make out what it said.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My love, where are you now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From what place did you come? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To what place did you go? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon gasps. It’s like something hit her hard in the chest, and now she’s struggling to breath. <em>No, this is impossible. </em>There are too many coincidences that she can’t even consider them as coincidences anymore. She looks back at the piece of paper, and she swears she could hear that voice clearly whispering to her ears.</p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom tells me you’re writing another play? Can we expect a Tony this time?”</p><p>“I hope so.” Nayeon curiously looks around the office. She’s been here many times in her younger years, where she’d just lay on the couch and talk for hours. She doesn’t remember exactly what she was talking about, but she does remember getting a glimpse of the doctor’s notes about her—<em>Lake. Cherry tomatoes. Shouldn’t have checked pockets??</em></p><p>“Nayeon, is there anything you want to talk about?”</p><p>There’s a long silence. Nayeon debates whether or not to share what’s really bothering her. Not because she doesn't trust Dr. Kim but because she, herself, still finds it unbelievable. </p><p>“Hey, Doc, do you believe time travel is possible?”</p><p>The doctor stops scribbling on her notes. “Why’d you ask?”</p><p>“I found your book. <em>Travel Through Time</em>… So, is it?”</p><p>Dr. Kim furrows her eyebrows, contemplating. It’s been years since she published that book. She puts her notes down, and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Two English women thought so in August 1901. Mrs. Moberly and Mrs. Jourdain. Deans of ladies’ schools. They’re smart women.” Dr. Kim pointed out. “They claimed to have walked back to the year 1789 in the Gardens of Versailles. Seen Marie Antoinette celebrating her 34th birthday. They drew sketches of what they’ve seen but no one was really convinced. They even wrote down music they claimed they heard but experts said no such music was played at that time.”</p><p>“So, it’s not possible then.” Nayeon’s discouraged.</p><p>“Well, just recently, in Paris, some music sheets were found. They’ve been composed for Marie Antoinette’s 34th birthday and were <em>only </em>played on <em>that</em> day. And guess what?” Dr. Kim smirks. “Also recently, a journal kept by one of the ladies of the court was found. And in an entry written on Marie Antoinette’s birthday, she commented on <em>two women dressed in very strange clothes </em>who had <em>wandered unexpectedly onto the grounds.</em>”</p><p>“Holy shit…” Nayeon’s jaw drops in astonishment. "How… how did they do it?"</p><p>Dr. Kim stands up, and walks over to her desk. “You know I was in Venice in 2010. Stayed in a very old hotel, I mean <em>very </em>old. The structures. The furnishings. Everything. The atmosphere was very… <em>aged.</em>” She gestures, and Nayeon nods. “So in my room, I felt like it was a century or more earlier than 2010, you understand?”</p><p>Nayeon thinks she does. “The location is important…?” </p><p>“It’s <em>essential</em>.” Dr. Kim opens a drawer, and grabs the first edition of her book—the one with her notes. “But the rest really is <em>here</em>.” Gently tapping the book on her temple. “One afternoon, I was lying down in that room. Every part of the room was part of the past. Even the sound I heard. And I thought to myself, what if I attempt to hypnotise my mind. Suggest to it that it isn’t 2010 but 1510. I mean, <em>actually 1510.”</em></p><p>“How...?”</p><p>“Well, I closed my eyes and fed that thought into my brain. <em>It’s May 1510. I’m in Hotel Del Vecchio.</em> I detailed everything out for myself. Kept doing it over and over again. May 1510, the hotel, the details of the past. Again and again and again.”</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll never really know, Nayeon. I’ve never done it since, and I’m not sure I’d want to do it again.” Dr. Kim sits back down on her large chair. “It was <em>exhausting</em>. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally."</p><p>"Oh." Nayeon's shoulders dropped.</p><p>"And if it <em>really</em> did happen, I was only there for a <em>fraction </em>of a second. A flicker.”</p><p>“But you <em>were </em>there.” Nayeon’s getting excited again.</p><p>“I thought so.” Dr. Kim shrugs. “It wasn’t perfect. How could it? There were things around me that were clearly from the present. My cellphone, the TV, my luggage. I knew they were there. And even my clothes.”</p><p>The doctor and the patient exchange a knowing smile. Somehow, Dr. Kim knows that Nayeon would want to try it—the girl’s a curious cat after all. So she hands her the book, the one with all notes from that little time jump she did back in Venice.</p><p>“If I were to do it again, I would <em>completely</em> disassociate myself from the present. Move everything out of my sight that could possibly remind me of it. Everything.”</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Sunset looks amazing outside Nayeon’s room at The Grand Hotel. She would’ve loved to just bask in it’s epic beauty, but she’s on a mission. She starts removing the modern things that are in her room. Unplugged the telephone, the TV was particularly difficult but she’s good with cable cords, and everything’s been placed in the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>I’m crazy. I’m totally crazy. </em>
</p><p>She’s already changed into the clothes she bought earlier. It fits her perfectly—a dark blue floral maxi dress, with light ruffles, lace accents, a thin black belt, and a pair of fancy dress shoes. She styled her hair the way girls in the mid-50’s would.</p><p>She even bought old currencies, she thought she could bring some money for her <em>trip.</em></p><p>“Good evening, Ms. Myoi. You don’t know me, but you will.” She rehearses, smiling at her reflection before laughing. “Holy shit, I’ve lost it.”</p><p>She turns her mobile phone off then goes to put it in the closet along with her laptop, and her luggage. On the bedside table, is a voice recorder and several coins and banknotes. She picks up the money and puts them in her coat’s pocket. </p><p>She started recording her voice so she wouldn’t have to exert too much effort in repeating the words over and over again. <em>Dr. Kim said it was exhausting for her. </em>And Nayeon’s working smart. </p><p>Pressing record.</p><p>“Your mind accepts this completely. You’re lying on a bed in The Grand Hotel. It’s July 1952. Mina Myoi is in the hotel at this very moment. Her manager, Jihyo Park, is in the hotel at this very moment. <em>Now. This Moment. Here. </em>Mina Myoi and you. Both in The Grand Hotel on this early evening of July 1952. 6 PM. July 1952.”</p><p>Nayeon lies on the bed, eyes closed, putting all her concentration in listening to her own voice from the recorder.</p><p>
  <em>It’s July 1952.</em>
</p><p>She takes a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed. It’s only been thirty minutes, she shouldn’t expect this to be instantaneous. </p><p>
  <em>Mina Myoi is in the hotel at this very moment.</em>
</p><p>An hour after and she still tries to relax her mind but the more she tells herself to calm down, the more she gets agitated. </p><p>
  <em>Now. Here. July 1952.</em>
</p><p>Two hours. Sweat starts forming on her forehead. </p><p>
  <em>Your mind accepts this fully.</em>
</p><p>Four hours and her head’s starting to hurt again. She tried to control her thoughts. She needs to concentrate.</p><p>
  <em>It’s July 1952. God, my head hurts—</em>
</p><p>“Ah, shit!” Nayeon snarls as she sits up in disappointment. She slumps, and then starts hitting the mattress with her fist, crying out in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A drunk Nayeon comes out of the hotel bar, staggering a little as she makes her way to the elevator. She’s really upset. She followed everything that’s on Dr. Kim’s book, as well as the notes she’s written. So what happened?</p><p>“I’ve gone crazy, that’s what happened?” She mutters to herself. </p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, Mina.” She groans, but still she turns to the Hall of History, heading straight to Mina's photo. </p><p>She stands there, staring for almost half an hour when she starts getting frustrated. </p><p>
  <em>Come back to me.</em>
</p><p>“What do you want from me? Aw, shit.” She’s almost in tears. </p><p>Why is she even obsessing over this? This is like the kind of thing that people who are in love are obsessing about. She was just curious. Right?  </p><p>She pouts at the photo. “You know what? I’m done.”</p><p>She turns around, ready to leave when a couple enters the hall. Nayeon doesn’t like it when people see her crying. So she slowly makes her way to the display case, hiding her face so they don’t see her wiping her tears. She pretends to look down at the content which was the same things she’s seen before: an antique dining set, a menu, a golden napkin ring, a rotary telephone, a playbill, and an open hotel register from the year 1987.</p><p>Suddenly, it hits her. <em>The location is essential.</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wakes up with loud banging on her doors. She checks the time—it’s 11:09 PM. She was going to ignore it when she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Chaeyoung!” Nayeon pounds loudly. “Chaeyoung!”</p><p>After a few moments, Chaeyoung opens the door wearing a robe, looking tousled and groggy.</p><p>“I’m sorry for waking you up but I asked the desk and they couldn’t help me.” Nayeon explains. “Those things in the Hall of History. In the display case? Where did they come from? I mean, do you keep them in a store-room or something?”</p><p>Chaeyoung’s barely awake.</p><p>“Chaeyoung, please. Where did you keep them?”</p><p>Chaeyoung thinks then she holds a finger up, silently telling Nayeon to wait.</p><p>And wait she did. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Chaeyoung now leads Nayeon to the hotel’s storage room where they keep old furniture, boxes of utensils and china wares from the kitchen, books, etc. most of them are covered in dust.</p><p>"Ah!" Nayeon jumps back when she sees a figure of a woman in an old-fashioned dress, staring at her from the corner of the room. </p><p>“What is it?” Chaeyoung got surprised with Nayeon’s sudden movement.</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Gulps. “It’s just a mannequin. I thought it was… never mind.”</p><p>“Perhaps if you tell me what you’re looking for I can help you find them sooner.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, you guys still keep hotel register books, right? Do you still have the ones from the 50’s?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Over here.”</p><p>Chaeyoung leads her to a large file cabinet. Using one of the keys from the ring she’s carrying, she opens the 1940-1959 drawer. </p><p>“Perfect. Thank you so much for your help.” She hands her a $5 bill.</p><p>“You're welcome. Just lock the door once you're done. Goodnight, Ms. Im.” </p><p>“See you around, Chaeyoung.”</p><p>The aged hotel staff leaves as Nayeon goes through the book spines where the years were embossed, looking specifically for the 1952 one. <em>It better be here. </em>After finding the book, she pulls it out of the drawer, and sits on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THE GRAND HOTEL REGISTER</em>
</p><p><em>1952</em> </p><p> </p><p>She hastily flips the book open, skimming through pages until she reaches the one for 09 July 1952. The page has five separate column heads: <em>Name, Residence, Rooms, Time, Signature. </em>Her fingers go through the list of names that were signed in until—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miss Jihyo Park—Busan—Suite 301—12:37 PM  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss Mina Myoi—Busan—Suite 307—12:37 PM   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes!</em>
</p><p>Then, another light bulb moment.</p><p>This could be a shot in the dark, but if she thinks that all of this isn’t just a collection of random coincidences then it’s worth a try. Ms. Chou did say that something happened while Mina was staying at the hotel in that year—something happened with <em>someone</em>.</p><p>So she braces herself, and starts moving her fingers through the names on the same date until he reaches the bottom of the page. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>She closes her eyes, and huffs. <em>What was I thinking?</em></p><p>With a look of lost hope, she slowly turns to the next page. As her eyes start to focus on the names, her heart suddenly stops beating. </p><p><em>Oh my...</em> </p><p>Tears begin running down her cheeks while a part of her wants to laugh out loud because she was right. She was right! With a trembling hand, she reaches to touch the page for the registered guests on 10 July 1952.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nayeon Im—Seoul—Room 614—9:22 AM</em>        </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was fairly easy for her to book room 614 since it’s vacant. Though the hotel manager was a little surprised when she specifically asked for it. A few rooms on the left side of the hotel’s 4th floor were preserved to look exactly like they did back in the early 1900’s, so they don’t really offer it to guests (unless there’s a need to). </p><p>Nayeon had her mid-50’s dress dry cleaned, and ready to go. She left all her stuff in her suite, and only took the voice recorder with her. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need me to transfer your luggage, Ms. Im?” </p><p>“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Chaeyoung just shrugs. They turn the corner and then they bump into another guest. Nayeon’s dry cleaned mid-50’s dress, a few coins, and voice recorder all dropped on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, my apologies.” Chaeyoung bows to the other guest then bends down to help the guest pick up Nayeon’s things. “Ms. Im, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m good. I’m good.” Nayeon looks at her pocket watch. 4 PM. </p><p>After all of them gave a small bow to each other and both parties went their separate ways, Nayeon instructed Chaeyoung to make sure that the front desk is informed about her <em>no wake-up call</em> request. She also gave Chaeyoung a note with her agent’s details, in case Momo calls the hotel—<em>Tell her, I’m meditating. I can’t be reached, okay?</em> </p><p>A $5 tip, a “See you around, Chaeyoung”, and a pat on the back.</p><p>Now, Nayeon’s ready.  </p><p>She put on her dress, making sure her jeans, sneakers, and sweatshirt are all tucked away in the closet. Her hands are trembling with excitement as she picks up the money for her trip. She was half way through putting all the money in her coat pocket when she realised what she was doing.</p><p>With a faint cry, she pulls out all the money, drops them on the bed.</p><p>And just as she thought, she still has some loose change from when she bought coffee earlier. Picking out all the current currency coins and banknotes, she goes to put them in the bedside drawers.</p><p>Okay. <em>Now</em>, she’s truly ready.</p><p>Lying down on the bed, she starts to record new <em>instructions </em>for her thoughts to follow. </p><p>“It’s 6 PM. July 9, 1952. You’re lying on a bed in The Grand Hotel. There’s no question in your mind. It’s 6 PM on July 9, 1952. Mina Myoi is in the hotel at this very moment in suite 307.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she starts feeling a tingling sensation all over her body as she listens to her own voice.</p><p>
  <em>You’ll be signing into room 614 tomorrow at 9:22 in the morning. It has to happen. You know that now. You know it.</em>
</p><p>A moment of silence, and Nayeon got really excited. She slowly opens her eyes, believing that it’s already happened. <em>Oh my god. </em>The room feels different. <em>Fuck, I really did it. I—</em></p><p>Then the sound of her voice from the recorder made her shudder. </p><p>She’s not back in 1952.</p><p>“Okay. Okay.” She gently shakes her body. “I got this. I got this.”</p><p>She takes another deep breath, and adjusts herself on the bed. She starts to close her eyes, listening to the voice recorder when it hits her.</p><p>“Ugh! Of course.” </p><p>Propping up on her elbow, she reaches over to grab her voice recorder, and presses the stop button. Without really thinking too much, she shoved it under the bed. Then she lies back down, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, now… It’s 6 PM, July 9, 1952.” She whispers. “Relax. Relax and believe. Relax and accept. There’s no question in your mind. It <em>is </em>6 PM on July 9, 1952.”</p><p>
  <em>Mina Myoi is in this hotel. Right now. She’s at suite 307.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stirs—she’d fallen asleep. Or at least that’s how it feels like. She can hear the waves from the lake outside. She can feel the warm sunset on her face. Then she remembers what she’s supposed to be doing. </p><p>“It’s July 9, 1952. It’s July 9, 1952.” </p><p>She holds herself steady, trying not to move while she whispers to herself. </p><p>“It’s July 9, 1952. Mina Myoi is in suite 307. She’s—”</p><p>Then a sound of the door opening startles her, she immediately opens her eyes and hops off the bed. Shaking her head, quite disappointed that someone is disturbing her when she already gave specific instructions not to. She was too upset to even notice that there’s a large suitcase resting on the chaise across the bed.</p><p>She was ready to tell whoever’s on the other side of the door off, when it flung open.</p><p>“Oh!” A young man looks at her, surprised. “What are you doing in my room? Who are you?”</p><p>“I uh…” </p><p>“Who are you?!” The man repeated, angrier this time.</p><p>Scared, Nayeon scrambles to get out of the room, running away to the hall. Turning the corner she bumps into a woman. </p><p>“Oh, dear!”</p><p>“I, uh, I’m—”</p><p>“There you are!” The man from before points at her. “Why were you in my room, you little—” Then he notices the woman helping Nayeon up to her feet. “Oh, Ms. Minatozaki. Good evening, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Good evening. Is everything alright, Mr. Chan?”</p><p>“Ma’am, I found that woman in my room—”</p><p>Nayeon cuts in. “No, you don’t understand. I’m not—”</p><p>The woman puts a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder, squeezing, telling her to stop talking.</p><p>“My apologies, Mr. Chan. It seemed like my assistant here had forgotten our room. I’ll make sure to have a word with her. In the meantime, could I offer you a lovely dinner? It’ll be on my tab. To cover any inconveniences.”</p><p>“That—that’s lovely. Thank you, Ma’am.” The man straightens up, bows, and leaves.  </p><p><em>That was close. </em>Nayeon lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Not so fast, my dear. Do you mind telling me what you were doing in another man’s room?”</p><p>“I uh, I was…” Nayeon finally gets to look at the women who saved her.</p><p>The woman in her early 40’s wearing a purple women’s suit with a large coat hanging on her shoulders, and a small pillbox hat with mesh veil covering one side of her face.   </p><p><em>Fuck. I think I made it. </em>“Wh—what’s the date today?” Her heart starts racing. “Ma’am?”</p><p>“9th of July.” </p><p><em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </em>“Of what year… Ma’am?”</p><p>“19… 52.” Ms. Minatozaki answered with a frown. “Are you alright, dear?”</p><p>
  <em>I made it. Holy shit, I fucking made it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><em>09 July 1952</em> </p><p>Her pocket watch reads 6:15 PM. </p><p>Nayeon runs down the hall to suite 307. She’s never felt this much excitement in her life. She travelled sixty-eight years for this. And now that she’s standing outside of Mina’s suite, she knows that this is where she’s meant to be.    </p><p>
  <em>Whew! Okay!</em>
</p><p>“Ms. Myoi? You don’t know me,” She starts muttering to herself, and then realises that it’s better to just wing it.</p><p>Knock knock knock.</p><p>She waits.</p><p>A few moments later, the door opens and Nayeon immediately recognizes a younger Tzuyu.</p><p>“Yes, Miss?”</p><p>“Hi, uh…” Clearing her throat, Nayeon smiles nervously. “Is Ms. Myoi here?”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid she’s not.”</p><p>“Could you tell me where she is?”</p><p>Tzuyu frowns. “I’m sorry, I have no idea, Miss.” And then she shuts the door.</p><p><em>Strike one. </em>Nayeon has to admit, that was a little bit creepy. She understands why Tzuyu wouldn’t just give Mina’s whereabouts—she’s a stranger. She hadn’t thought of this, no plan B. Well, she could try the lobby.  </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, let’s try the lobby.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>  </p><p>The elevators are uncomfortable. The close proximity of so many 1952 people is making Nayeon feel suffocated. So as soon as the doors open, Nayeon steps out to breathe. </p><p>But the sight before her is actually taking her breath away. Guests are arriving, others are moving to the dining room, others are just sitting and chatting in the receiving area.</p><p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>There's also a large poster resting on an easel that reads:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jihyo Park Productions Presents: I’LL HOLD YOU HAND</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Starring The Famous Actress: Mina Myoi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday, 11 July 1952.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon swallows hard, staring at this large photo of Mina gets her feeling excited, scared, nauseous, and totally astonished. </p><p>Everything’s just so surreal.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, this is really happening. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a red ball hits her leg. She bends down to pick it up just as a little girl runs up to her. Bangs, a missing front tooth, and dimple on her right cheek. Nayeon knows this little girl. </p><p>“Chaeyoung! Not inside.” The front desk clerk called out—a beautiful lady in her early 30’s. “How many times do I have to tell you this?”</p><p>“No—no, it’s totally fine, Ms…?”</p><p>“Just call me Jeongyeon, Ma’am.” She approached, and softly took her little daughter’s hand. “Is there anything you need?”</p><p>“Ah, well… do you know where I can find Ms. Myoi?”</p><p>“The actress?”</p><p>“Yes. the actress. Do you know where I can find her?”</p><p>“She’s… performing in the theatre on Friday.” Jeongyeon’s quite unsure. “I can help you secure a ticket.”</p><p>“Uh, sure, I guess…” Nayeon shrugs. </p><p>“Ms. Im, it’s you again!” </p><p>Nayeon turns to smile at the bubbly Ms. Minatozaki while Jeongyeon and her daughter bow.</p><p>“Not sneaking into another man’s room, I hope.” </p><p>“Nothing like that… Ma’am. Um… I was wondering... Do you, by any chance, know where I can find Ms. Myoi?”</p><p>“Most likely walking by the lake, my dear.”</p><p>
  <em>Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?</em>
</p><p>“Are you watching the play on Friday?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I was going to buy a ticket—”</p><p>“Nonsense. You’ll come as my guest.” Ms. Minatozaki pulls her to the front desk. “Ms. Yoo, see to it that my new friend, Ms. Im, has a good seat.”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am.” Jeongyeon nods, making the arrangements for Nayeon.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Minatozaki.” </p><p>“Thank me tonight at dinner, dear. I must know why you still chose to wear that coat.”</p><p>“Huh?” Nayeon looks at the exit doors—she really wants to find Mina. But she can’t just dismiss Ms. Minatozaki. Not when the kind woman had helped her <em>twice </em>already.</p><p>“Your coat? This style is about a decade old. I assume it’s making a comeback.” Ms. Minatozaki gives Nayeon a playful pat on her shoulder, and then goes on her daily schedule. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon runs out of the hotel then stops dead on her tracks. A few meters away is a figure, looking out at the lake. </p><p>
  <em>It’s her. </em>
</p><p>How she knows that, she’s not sure. </p><p>
  <em>But it's her.</em>
</p><p>She fixes her coat, dusts off her dress, exhales deeply before making her way to the lakeshore.</p><p>The glorious sunset adds a dream-like feel to the moment that for a split second, Nayeon thinks she was actually dreaming.    </p><p>Until Mina turns around.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. </em>
</p><p>Nayeon’s feet seem to have a mind of its own, walking closer to Mina. Closer. Closer. Closer. And then she’s in front of her, staring. Captivated. Mina is infinitely more beautiful than the photos. Her heart’s beating so loudly. Being this close to the woman whose photo she fell in love with in another time, it’s indescribable.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I am in love.</em>
</p><p>She opens her mouth to say something, but Mina beats her to it.</p><p>“Is it you?” A surprised yet knowing look on the actress’ face.</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Nayeon answered impulsively. </p><p>Mina makes a faint noise, and almost loses her balance. Thank goodness for Nayeon’s quick reflexes, she’s at Mina’s side in no time, assisting her.</p><p>“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I surprised you.”</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>“I think I did.” Nayeon smiles brightly, looking directly into Mina’s soft brown obs. “Can we talk?”</p><p>But before Mina could answer, a stern voice interrupted their moment.</p><p>“Mina, I’ll take you to dinner now.” Jihyo Park oozed authority that it’s easy to understand why she’s a successful businesswoman.</p><p>Mina lightly pushes Nayeon off her. She tries to create a distance between them, but really her body doesn’t want to move. </p><p>Jihyo approaches Mina and offers an arm. The actress reluctantly grabs it—allowing Jihyo to take her away. Then the pair starts walking back to the hotel.</p><p>“Who is she?” Jihyo asks quietly, trying to sound casual.</p><p>Mina thinks Jihyo knows <em>exactly </em>who the new girl is, but she decides to play along to avoid any discussion. She’s not in the mood for it. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“She didn’t give you her name?”</p><p>“There was hardly time…”  </p><p>Jihyo frowns, scoffing. “You two <em>were </em>talking, Mina.”</p><p>“No. Not really. I was too…” Mina trails off when she notices that Nayeon’s actually following them.</p><p>“Yes. She is following us.” The manager glances over her shoulder, then squeezes Mina’s hand. “Keep walking. I’ll meet you at the restaurant.”</p><p>Mina nods, unlatching herself from Jihyo. She takes several steps, before turning around, looking at Jihyo and the unknown—yet familiar—girl. </p><p>Although Jihyo’s a few inches shorter than Nayeon, her aura can make anyone feel small in her presence. Like what Tzuyu said before, she has this effect on people.</p><p>“Your name, if you don’t mind.” Jihyo asked Nayeon.</p><p>“Nayeon. Nayeon Im.”</p><p>“Are you a guest at the hotel?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then kindly stay away from Ms. Myoi. Stop annoying her or I’ll see to it that you’re thrown out.” </p><p>Jihyo turns away, makes her way back to the hotel. She’s a little disappointed when she sees Mina a few feet ahead—she didn’t follow her instructions. Still, she comes up to her, extending her arm.</p><p>“What did you say to her?” Linking her arms into Jihyo’s again.</p><p>“What have I always said to ladies like her, Mina?” Jihyo smiles. “Your gown in Act One needs to be redone. I’ll discuss it with Tzuyu later tonight. And you should keep your poise at dinner.”</p><p>Mina just sighs. This is what Jihyo always does. She changes the topic, and falls back on the assurance of familiar details. This is Mina’s cue to stop asking questions, and starts trusting Jihyo’s ways.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>No, Nayeon will not back down just because Jihyo told her to. No. She didn’t travel this far just to be threatened like that. </p><p>She was about to enter the restaurant when the maitre d’ stopped her. “Do you have a reservation, Miss?”</p><p>“Oh, uh…”</p><p>“She’s with me.” For the third time today, Ms. Minatozaki saves Nayeon. “Come along, dear.”</p><p>Nayeon bows, and walks in with Ms. Minatozaki. </p><p>“Still looking for Ms. Myoi?”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Ma’am.” She’s almost embarrassed to have the older woman catch her glancing around.</p><p>Ms. Minatozaki grins, pointing to the middle of the restaurant. “Over there.”</p><p>Feeling extremely grateful, Nayeon kisses Ms. Minatozaki’s cheeks. “Thank you<em> so much</em>, Ma’am.” </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant has a dance floor with a few couples swaying to the music played by the hotel’s band. Among them is Mina, dancing with a co-actor, discussing a few changes in the play when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Turning around, she’s met by the same girl from the lake. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Dancing with you.” Nayeon guides Mina’s hand to her shoulder.</p><p>“We don’t even know each other.”</p><p>“I know <em>everything </em>about you.” <em>Ooh, that came out wrong.</em></p><p>“Yes,” Mina raises an eyebrow, suspicious. “I’m sure you do.”</p><p>Nayeon frowns. “So… you know what I mean…?” </p><p>“No, I…” Mina tries to disengage herself from the girl. “If you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>“Please don’t leave. You don’t know how far I’ve come to be with you.” </p><p>Something about this girl is telling Mina that she should stay. Stay in this moment. Stay in her arms. But Jihyo had already seen them, and here she comes with the maitre d’ in tow.</p><p>“This woman is an intruder. Kindly see to it that she’s escorted from the premises.” Jihyo instructed, pointing at Nayeon.</p><p>The man had no other choice but to follow their most expensive guest’s requests. Nayeon, on the other hand, looks at Mina with pleading eyes. </p><p>“One moment,” Mina stops the maitre d’. “I’ll walk her out.”</p><p>“Mina, are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“I’ll be right back, Jihyo.”</p><p>Jihyo’s disturbed by Mina’s actions but she backs off, letting the pair walk out. Several sets of eyes watch them leave. Ms. Minatozaki even raised a glass when she caught Nayeon’s eyes, mouthing “<em>Together at last!”</em>—that Mina actually saw.</p><p> </p><p>Well the actress didn’t just walk Nayeon out, she actually brought her to a corner.</p><p>“Your name, please?” Mina’s determined to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>“Oh,” A little surprised. “It’s Nayeon. Nayeon Im.”</p><p>“Your place of residence?”</p><p>“Seoul?” <em>Okay, I’m getting confused.</em></p><p>“Profession?”</p><p>“I’m a playwright.”</p><p><em>Aha! </em>“A playwright, huh?”</p><p>“Yes, what—” Then Nayeon realised. “Oh, no, wait. I’m not here because of that.”</p><p>“You say you know everything about me.”</p><p>“Well, what I meant was—”</p><p>“That’s absurd. You can’t possibly know everything. We’ve never met. You’re a stranger to me.”</p><p>“Then… why did you say <em>is it you?</em>”</p><p>Mina tensed. “I—I don’t have to answer that.”</p><p>“I know you don’t. I wish you would though.” </p><p>This whole thing is confusing Mina. it’s too much for her to deal with, so she starts walking back to the restaurant.</p><p>“Wait,” Nayeon reaches out to hold Mina’s arm. “When will I see you again?”</p><p>Mina just shrugs, pulling her arm away as she leaves Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You’re smiling.” </p><p>“I feel good.”</p><p>Of course Jihyo knew why Mina <em>feels good.</em></p><p>“She’s a beautiful young lady but a bit cocky. I don’t want to cloud the picture. But I’ll keep an eye on her. See to it that she doesn't overstep the boundaries."</p><p>“You make it sound so simple.”</p><p>“Nothing is ever simple, is it?”</p><p>“Jihyo… is she the one you talked about?”</p><p>Jihyo pursed her lips, trying not to act surprised. She’s only ever told that in passing, and she didn’t expect for the young actress to remember it, much less hold on to it.</p><p>After a few moments of gazing at the actress’s soft features, Jihyo smiles. “Sleep well, Mina.”</p><p><em>She’s so frustrating. </em>Mina stares at the door after Jihyo leaves. The older woman always had her best interest in mind. Jihyo had been nothing but caring, though she had a strange way of showing it. Mina trusts her manager’s intuition, but how she reacted towards Nayeon doesn’t sit well with the actress. </p><p>Why? </p><p>
  <em>Maybe because she is the one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10 July 1952</em>
</p><p>The sun’s barely out when Nayeon’s woken up by the sound of industrial sized vacuum cleaners from inside the hotel. She had fallen asleep on one of the couches on the porch. Stretching her back, she pulls the watch from her pocket and looks at it.   </p><p>5:15 AM.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect. </em>
</p><p>After buying toiletries and sneaking into the hotel’s bathroom to freshen up, Nayeon rushed to Mina’s suite. </p><p>She knocks a few times, and waits. Moments passed. But still, she waits. She’s about to knock again when the door opens, and Mina stands there in her gown.</p><p>“Hi. You slept well?”</p><p>Mina released an exasperated sigh. “Not really.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Nayeon winced. “I didn’t sleep well either. I was on the porch couch.”</p><p>“Don’t you even have a room?” </p><p>“I will. At 9:22.”</p><p>Mina frowns. <em>That makes no sense at all. </em></p><p>“I—I mean… do you want to have breakfast with me?”</p><p>“At 6 AM?” Mina raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well… a bit later?”</p><p>“I don’t eat breakfast.”</p><p>“Oh, uh… how about lunch then?”</p><p>“Ms. Im—”</p><p>“No, not Ms. Im. Please call me Nayeon.”</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t you?” Nayeon challenged, earning a grin from the actress. “So, will you have lunch with me?”</p><p>Mina clears her throat. “I’ll be rehearsing all day.”</p><p>“All day?!” </p><p>Nayeon asks loudly, and Mina had to slap her arms to quiet her down.</p><p>“Shh! You’ll wake Tzuyu up!” the actress whisper-screamed.</p><p>“Good! I’ll take <em>her </em>to breakfast then.” Nayeon teased. “Maybe she’ll be more cooperative.”</p><p>There’s really no use of suppressing a smile, Mina has to admit that the girl is cocky, but also funny. “Stop it, please.”</p><p>“If lunch is too much, then maybe a walk. Walk with me.” Feeling a little bolder, Nayeon reaches for Mina’s hand. Gently holding it. “Please?”</p><p><em>What is this feeling? </em>Mina felt goosebumps, so she slowly drew her hand away. </p><p>“So…?”</p><p>“Alright. One o’clock. In front of the hotel.” She didn’t give Nayeon a chance to respond as she slammed the door shut. </p><p>On the other side of the door, Nayeon’s just ecstatic that she didn’t notice a figure standing a few doors away. </p><p>Jihyo had watched the entire exchange.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>7:30 AM.</p><p>Nayeon fills her tummy up with breakfast. She forgot to have dinner last night, and quite frankly, she feels like she hasn’t eaten in days. </p><p>Finishing her third glass of orange juice, she rolls her eyes as the chair across her gets occupied.</p><p>“Ah, Ms. Park, care to join me?” She asked flatly.</p><p>“Where are you from?” Jihyo wasted no time.</p><p>“Seoul. Where are <em>you </em>from?”</p><p>“Don’t attempt to mock me, Im. I understand you’re a playwright.”</p><p>“You understand correctly.”</p><p>“I’m quite sure you dream of having Ms. Myoi perform in one of your plays. I assume you’ve written more than one.”</p><p>“And I’ve also seen my plays produced.”</p><p>“Really?” Jihyo leans back into the chair. “Then perhaps I’ve seen one of them.”</p><p>“I doubt it.”</p><p>“That makes two of us. I also doubt that I will ever see one starring Mr. Myoi.”</p><p>Nayeon puts her fork down, and looks at the producer seriously. “You don’t really think that’s what I’m here for, do you?” </p><p>A staredown. Between Nayeon and Jihyo. Between two people who care deeply about Mina.</p><p>“What is it that you want? Money?”</p><p>Nayeon scoffs. “I know <em>you</em> don’t believe that either.”</p><p>“I'm warning you, Im. There <em>is</em> a law. But I will not hesitate to take actions with my own hands if need be.” Jihyo’s on the verge of losing it. Losing control of her temper. She didn't go this far just to let anything or anyone jeopardize everything she’s worked for. “Do not get in the way of Ms. Myoi’s destiny.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>9:10 AM.</p><p>Nayeon approaches the front desk, carrying bagged purchases from the hotel drug store. She didn’t really realise just how cheap things were in the 50’s.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning. I’d like to—”</p><p>“Excuse me.” Jeongyeon suddenly cuts her off, giving an apologetic smile then looks behind the guest. “Chaeyoung?” </p><p>Nayeon also turns around to see a young Chaeyoung, looking guilty, her ball bouncing away. Jeongyeon had no other choice but to confiscate her daughter’s toy to avoid any more distractions. And frankly, for her own peace of mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.” The clerk exhales, before breaking into a rehearsed smile. “How can I help you?”</p><p>“No worries. Uh, I’d like a room please.”</p><p>“Don’t you have one already?”</p><p>Nayeon was caught off guard. <em>Oh, right, we’ve met already. </em>“Oh, I—uh I was kind of sick when I arrived last night. I stayed with a friend.” </p><p>“I see. Very well,” Jeongyeon turns, and looks at the key slots. She turns back around after picking a key, presenting it to Nayeon.</p><p>
  <em>Room 620.</em>
</p><p>“One single, $6 a day. Please sign on the register.”</p><p><em>No. This is not right. </em>Something about the discrepancy of the room number is terribly disturbing, like it means that everything could go wrong now. </p><p>“Are—are you sure this is the right one?” Nayeon pushes the key away.</p><p>“Right one?” </p><p>Jeongyeon’s confused, and Nayeon doesn’t know what else to say—how to explain the situation without sounding crazy.</p><p>Good thing another clerk walks by, sees the key, and casually picks it up. “Ooh, sorry, Ms. Yoo. That room is reserved. Forgot to put a notice on it.”</p><p>“Holy shit, I almost had a heart attack.” A very audible sigh of relief escapes Nayeon.  </p><p>Jeongyeon throws her a surprised glance.</p><p>
  <em>Oops, am I not allowed to curse in this time period?</em>
</p><p>The clerk just shakes her head, and grabs another key from the slots. When she placed the key on the counter, she noticed a satisfied grin on their guest’s face.</p><p>Nayeon signs in. <em>Nayeon Im— Seoul— </em>she was about to write the rest when Jeongyeon turns the register around, takes the pen from her writes in <em>Room 614. </em>The clerk stars to turn to check the clock— </p><p>“It’s 9:22 AM.” Nayeon quickly offers the time.</p><p>“Thank you, Miss. Do you need help with your luggage?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m good. Thank you.”</p><p>She turns around, ready to go to her room (she needs to shower—<em>do they have shower?</em>) when she sees little Chaeyoung sitting on a chair with tears trickling down her cheeks. The playwright checks, <em>Ms. Yoo</em> is busy talking to the other clerk.</p><p>Without hesitation, Nayeon tiptoes back to the counter, reaches over and under it to retrieve the ball. Then she quickly walks to Chaeyoung, and offers the toy back. </p><p>“Here you go. See you around, Chaeyoung.”</p><p>The little girl wipes her tears, smiling. She’s only five, but she’ll remember this moment. For a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After a quick shower and changing into another dress she bought from the hotel’s boutique, Nayeon immediately went to the front porch. Pacing back and forth. Waiting. </p><p><em>It’s only 1:10 PM. Don’t be so paranoid. </em>She keeps telling herself. </p><p>As she turns, a feeling of pleasure engulfs her watching Mina walk out of the doors.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Shall we go?” Mina surprised the other girl by pulling her away. ”I’m sorry I’m late. There were… complications.”</p><p>“No worries, it’s—” Nayeon stops, looking behind them.</p><p>Mina notices this. “Don’t tell me. We’re being followed by—” The she also looks behind and sees Jihyo. “—who else?”</p><p>Jihyo’s walking after the pair, but keeping her distance. She’s not attempting to catch up, more like keeping an eye on them.</p><p>“I got to give her credit.” Nayeon scoffs. “Do you want me to talk to her?”</p><p>“No, that wouldn’t do any good.” Looking ahead, an idea pops into Mina’s head. “But I think I know what would.”</p><p>She yanks Nayeon off, pulling her to a car that a hotel valet’s about to park. Mina grabs the keys from the valet and jumps into the driver’s seat. Nayeon barely has time to get in herself before the actress steps on the gas.</p><p>And all Jihyo could do is to watch the laughing pair drive away. <em>Goddamn it.</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The <strike>stolen</strike> borrowed car parked near the lighthouse, a few miles away from the hotel. Mina and Nayeon are both leaning on the hood, looking out to the lake.</p><p>“This may sound strange,” Mina starts. “I’ve... actually missed you.” </p><p>Nayeon’s heart did cartwheels. She can feel herself getting flustered like never before. “<em>That </em>is strange. I miss you too."</p><p>“But you must understand, Ms. Im—I mean, Nayeon… it’s not easy being an actress. Through the years I’ve found it necessary to protect myself. And the fact that I’m even with you when we <em>only </em>met last night is…” Mina trails off, she doesn’t know how to describe her feelings.</p><p>“I think I get you. But, what did you mean when you said <em>is it you?</em>” </p><p>“I was expecting …” Mina paused.</p><p>“...Me?”</p><p>“Someone.” Mina clarified. </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Mina just looks at Nayeon.</p><p>“Mina, tell me. Please?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’d laugh.”</p><p>“Is it funny?” Nayeon tries to lighten the mood.</p><p>“In a way.” Mina smiles, but it’s a sad one (and Nayeon decided she’s never going to let anything make the actress smile like that again). “You see, Jihyo told me you were coming.”</p><p>“Park?” Nayeon’s stunned. She didn’t expect that.</p><p>“Yes. She knows somehow. She really does. She knew many things before they happened. My career. My… She told me one day I’d meet a girl…” She looks directly at Nayeon. “And that girl would change my life.”</p><p>“Did she tell you I was someone… you should be scared of?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you still believe that?”</p><p>“I don’t know what to believe. You’re obviously not scary…” Exhales. “I don’t believe in destiny, Nayeon. I believe that our lives are what we make of it.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>Mina shakes her head, still unsure of what’s happening. <em>Is this even real?</em> “This is the most peculiar moment in my life, Ms. Im.”</p><p>“You’ll survive it, Ms. Myoi.”</p><p>They gaze at each other for a while. As though, memorizing each other’s features—no! It’s actually more like reacquainting themselves with each other.</p><p>Mina likes the faint hint of freckles on Nayeon’s nose, she finds her toothy grin incredibly adorable, and the way the girl looks at her makes her feel like her life has finally found its own meaning. Like she’s not just living through the characters she plays on stage. Like she’s finally living her own life.</p><p>“Tell me about yourself.”</p><p>“Well, I’m a playwright, you already know that. Ah, I enjoy spicy food. Not much of a dancer. Love classical music. Debussy’s my favorite.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. He’s a marvelous composer.”</p><p>“I love his <em>Reverie</em>.” </p><p>“I should listen to it then.” Then Mina remembers. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Oh,” Nayeon takes out her pocket watch. “Uh, it’s almost three o’clock.”</p><p>“I should be getting back.”</p><p>“Do you have to?” Nayeon pouts.</p><p>“Yes, I still have a lot of lines to rehearse.” But really, Mina wants to spend more time with Nayeon. “May I see it?” Noticing the pocket watch, admiring its intricate designs. “Where did you get it?”</p><p>“Oh, that,” Nayeon clears her throat. “It was given to me.”</p><p>“Well, you must mean a lot to the person who gave it to you.” Handing it back to Nayeon. “They didn’t just give you a watch, they gave you their time.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon got herself dinner reservations, hoping to see the actress in the restaurant. But she didn’t. </p><p>Mina spent the rest of the day rehearsing. Nayeon thought of visiting the theatre, but she didn’t want to have another standoff with Jihyo.   </p><p>However, Nayeon was able to enjoy the company of the bubbly Ms. Minatozaki—in some ways, she reminds her of her best friend, Momo. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck. I didn’t send her the draft for the play. </em>
</p><p>But, wait. <em>Is she already alive? Or is she living in the future while I’m in 1952? </em></p><p>Nayeon once read about experts saying that the past, present, and future are all happening at the same time. So maybe that’s what’s happening now. Since she still has all the memories of her 2020 self, could she use that to her advantage? But she’s also read that you shouldn’t mess with time. </p><p>Knocks on her door break the silence. </p><p>It’s 11:30 PM according to her pocket watch. So it's a complete surprise when she sees Mina standing outside her room.</p><p>“Hi.” Nayeon almost squeals as Mina pushes her way inside the room. “How’d you find me?”</p><p>“Ms. Minatozaki told me what room you’re staying in. I didn’t realise you’re a close friend of the hotel owner.”</p><p>“Oh.” Nayeon furrows her brows, gently closing the door behind her. <em>Hotel owner? </em></p><p>“I know I shouldn’t be here, but… Nayeon... it <em>is </em>you.”</p><p>Nayeon’s already a million percent sure of what she feels for Mina. But hearing the girl say this just seals the deal that she, without doubt, should be with Mina.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> me.”</p><p>“But where did you come from?”</p><p>“Seoul.” Nayeon grins—but, yeah, she knows what Mina meant. </p><p>“No, <em>where did you come from?</em>”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Nayeon holds Mina’s hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of the girl’s palm. “I know this is crazy. I still can’t wrap my head around it.”</p><p>Mina squeezing Nayeon’s warm hands—their hands fitting perfectly together. </p><p>“You don’t have to believe in destiny,” Nayeon reaches up, softly caressing the actress’ cheek. “But you know this is where you're meant to be. With me.” </p><p>“How will you change my life, Im Nayeon?” She looks deeply into Nayeon’s eyes, searching for some kind of answer. </p><p>“Let me show you.”</p><p>Finally giving in, Nayeon brings both hands to either side of Mina’s face. Leaning closer. Brushing the tip of her nose against the girl’s. Teasing. Leaving just a wee bit of space. Letting Mina close the remaining gap.</p><p>And Mina does.</p><p>When their lips meet, the kiss starts slow. Tentative. Soft. Almost too careful. Until her arms make their way around Nayeon’s neck, pulling her in. Then it’s hard. Wet. Hungry. Passionate.     </p><p>“Stay the night.” Nayeon mumbles in between kisses. Pushing Mina towards the bed. </p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Nayeon hums. Her lips travel from Mina's lips, to her cheek, to her jaw, down to her neck. "Stay."</p><p>Mina's very much tempted to stay. But just because she has strong feelings doesn't mean she would just forget her principles. She couldn't.</p><p>"Nayeon…" Softly pushing Nayeon back, catching her breath. "I can't." </p><p>"Alright. Okay." Nayeon exhales deeply—she did get carried away. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>Sitting beside the girl, she tucks a few loose strands in Mina's ears. Then her finger moves to trace the constellation of moles on her face. <em>Fuck, she's so beautiful.</em></p><p>"Breakfast tomorrow, then?"</p><p>"I don't eat bre—" Changes her mind. "Eight o'clock."</p><p>Well, would you look at that. It's only just a day with Nayeon, and Mina's already considering having breakfast—something she hadn't done in almost ten years.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>11 July 1952</em>
</p><p>Nayeon sits at one of the breakfast tables in the hotel's garden, watching as Mina separates the cherry tomatoes from the rest of her salad.</p><p>She’s never felt this content, ever. </p><p>She’s never been more sure of anything, ever.</p><p>It’s still a wonder how it was so easy to give up <em>everything </em>that she already has, for this chance to be with Mina. To grow old with her. Is this what love really is? It gives meaning. It gives courage. It gives reason—reason for her to finally start writing her own story where she’s the main character, and Mina’s her muse.</p><p>She would literally do anything for this girl. Heck, she jumped back in time for this girl.  </p><p>“You’re not hungry?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Nayeon snaps out of her ogling Mina.</p><p>“You haven’t touched your food.”</p><p>Nayeon reaches over, picks up a cherry tomato from Mina’s plate, and pops it into her mouth before chuckling. She likes how low Mina’s voice gets when she tries to contain her laugh.</p><p>“So you’ll be rehearsing <em>all day?”</em></p><p>“It’s performance day.” Slowly sliding her hands on the table, her finger lightly grazing Nayeon’s knuckles. “You’ll be seeing the play tonight?” </p><p>“I’ll be seeing <em>you</em>.” Grabbing Mina’s curious hand. “How long will you be doing the play here?”</p><p>“Just tonight.”</p><p>“Oh? Plays run for weeks, don’t they?”</p><p>“Yes, but we’re only playing here for one night.” Mina bit her lower lip. “It’s part of the tour.”</p><p>“So, then you’re leaving tomorrow?”</p><p>Right. She hasn’t told Nayeon about it. “Tonight.”</p><p>“Going to...?” Nayeon’s panicking.</p><p>“Incheon.”</p><p>Their hands grips each other’s. Clearly neither of them thought about this part. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit cramped up in Mina’s waiting room—being the lead actress gives her special privileges. Not to mention that Jihyo, the play’s producer and her manager, favors her the most. Mina’s finishing up her own make up while Tzuyu fixes her gown.</p><p>“We have at least three days before the Incheon show, is that right, Jihyo?”</p><p>“Yes.” Jihyo raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>“I was wondering if I could stay here for a few more days.” It was more of a statement rather than an inquiry. “I already have all my lines memorized, I’m well prepared—”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“I’ll pay for my own accomodation—”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>” Jihyo repeated. “You’re coming to Incheon <em>with me</em> and that’s final.”</p><p>“No!” Mina screams, surprising both Tzuyu and Jihyo. </p><p>They’ve never seen the actress react this off stage. Jihyo gestures for Tzuyu to leave, not wanting her to witness this argument.</p><p>Once they’re alone, Jihyo exhales deeply to control her anger. “Is this because of <em>that</em> girl?”</p><p>“That <em>girl </em>has a name.” Mina pointed out. “You knew this was going to happen. That Nayeon was going to come. You knew I was going to choose her.”</p><p>“And you can <em>still </em>change that. Mina, you’re destined for far greater things.” Jihyo doesn't want to sound desperate, but this is <em>that</em> moment she had been preparing for. “Have you forgotten everything we went through to get you this far? Everything <em>I </em>did for you.”</p><p>“How can I forget something I’m reminded of everyday?” Mina asks sarcastically. Sighs.</p><p>A knock on the door followed by Tzuyu entering the room stops the argument.</p><p>“So sorry to interrupt Ms. Park,” The young assistant bows. “But Ms. Myoi needs to finish getting ready.”</p><p>“Carry on, then.” Jihyo’s irritated. Angry even. But she has to show restraint. She might still be able to fix this. “I’ll see you on the stage, Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Saw her do <em>Juliet </em>last year. She was wonderful. Dominates the stage at all times.”</p><p>“Oh she was incredible.”</p><p>Nayeon smiles to herself. Hearing other people’s comments on Mina’s performances gives her so much pride. </p><p>Then the lights dim, and the orchestra starts playing. On the stage, a beautifully appointed bedroom of a wealthy woman comes into view. A maid opens the door and Sharon (Mina’s character) comes in wearing <em>the </em>white gown with long white gloves, looking very upset. </p><p>The audience starts to applaud. </p><p>Nayeon’s really grateful that she’s got one of the best seats in the theatre. She gets to have the best view—Mina, who just seems to glow on stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good evening, Miss.” A quirky young actress playing as a maid opens the play.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not good at all. Particularly bad.” Sharon (Mina) removes her gloves, sighing heavily. “I won’t go downstairs again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it, Miss?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve just been dining with the person my father insisted that I wed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Banker Kang?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Banker Kang, yes.” Sharon (Mina) rolls her eyes, sitting down on the bed. “All five-foot-four of height and a peculiar hobby of collecting waist coats.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The audience laughs. </p><p>Nayeon grins. </p><p>And despite the argument they had earlier, Jihyo smiles. Watching Mina from the left wing of the stage, a look of pure adoration on her face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“She does have money though.” The maid tries to comfort her Miss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And never lets a soul forget it. I’m amazed she has the least desire to marry. She’s so happily married to her gold.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps it won’t be so bad, Miss. There must be something you might like about her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Her absence.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The audience laughs again. </p><p>Mina walks to the front of the stage, looking for someone in the audience.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If only I can choose the person I am to wed.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One line and everyone in the backstage starts getting confused. The promoter scratches his head, checking the script. The director stares at Mina in horror. Jihyo narrows her eyes, <em>sensing </em>what’s about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh...what—what do you mean, Miss?” The other actress stutters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The one I created in my mind. The kind of person each woman dreams of in the deepest and most secret reaches of her heart.” Sharon (Mina) found Nayeon. “I can almost see her now, before me. What would I say to her if she was really here?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The prompter starts to panic, running his finger down the script page. Thinking that Mina had gone insane. </p><p>Jihyo feels like dying inside—she knows <em>exactly </em>what Mina’s doing. </p><p>While Nayeon’s totally oblivious to the fact that Mina’s changing the dialogues.</p><p>Even with the spotlight hitting her face, Mina can still see Nayeon’s beautiful face clearly. “Forgive me. I’ve never known this feeling.“ She smiles. “I’ve lived without it all my life. So, forgive me, I failed to recognize you.”</p><p><em>Holy shit.</em> Nayeon starts to realise that Mina’s speech was directed at her. </p><p>“Is there any way that I can tell you how my life has changed? Any way to let you know what joy you’ve given me?” Mina’s voice starts to tremble. “There is so much to say. I can’t find the words.”</p><p>The entire theatre has gone silent, anticipating. </p><p>“Except for these...” Mina continues, she’s forgotten about everyone else. She only has her eyes set on one girl. The one girl who owns her heart. “I love you.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. </em>
</p><p>It took everything in Nayeon not to jump up on her feet and scream those three words back to Mina.</p><p>It took everything in Jihyo not to run off the stage and throw Nayeon out of the theatre. She quickly turns away, striding to the exit. There may have been a few stagehands that were shoved along the way, but she didn’t care. It’s time to take matters into her own hands.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A couple more minutes later, and the curtains are closing at the end of Act One. They got back on track much to the prompter’s delight—he almost had a heart attack after Mina’s improvisation. </p><p>“What in god’s name were you doing?” The director follows Mina as she moves towards her dressing room.</p><p>“Nothing.” But really, she’s quite proud of herself.</p><p>“Nothing?! Rewriting the entire first scene and nothing?!”</p><p>Mina pats the back of the director. “I got it back on course, didn’t I?”</p><p>The director just shakes his head. After all, Mina <em>is </em>one of the best actresses of her generation.</p><p>“Mina!” The stage manager calls out. “One moment please. We just <em>got </em>to take your photograph.”</p><p>“Alright. But just a moment, okay? I have to go change.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” Guiding Mina to the set, motioning for the photographer to move quickly. “Ms. Manoban, she’s ready.”</p><p>Mina does her signature pose—back straight, siting sideways, head tilting just a little bit to the side, looking straight to the camera.</p><p>“A little smile, please?” The photographer instructed. </p><p>Mina smiles, but the photographer's not satisfied. </p><p>“Uh, not quite. If we could just—” The photographer worries then suddenly Mina breaks into a beautiful smile. “Oh, that’s perfect. Hold that smile, absolutely perfect, Ms. Myoi.”</p><p>Click. (This captured moment will be on display in the <em>Hall of History</em>.)</p><p>The photographer had worked with Mina many times in the past, but she’s never seen her smile this <em>genuinely. </em></p><p>That kind of smile that reaches her eyes. A smile that would captivate anyone who would look at it in years to come. A smile that can only come from seeing something <strike>or someone</strike> that you love. </p><p>And what was Mina seeing? </p><p>
  <em>Nayeon.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon who just had to go backstage as soon as the theatre lights turned back on. Nayeon who just had to see her. Nayeon who just had to say those three words back to her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Act Two had already started, but Nayeon can’t really concentrate on what the current scene on the stage was about. One, because Mina isn’t in it. Two, because her mind keeps going back to what happened earlier. </p><p>She can’t remember how many times she and Mina said <em>I love you </em>to each other. All she knows is that she won’t ever get tired of saying it <em>her </em>Mina.  </p><p>“Ms. Im?” The young boy whispered, interrupting Nayeon’s daydreaming. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“For you, ma’am.” Handing over an envelope before quickly turning away.</p><p>Nayeon looks at the envelope. She already has a feeling who it was from. Opening it, she unfolds the note inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must speak with you immediately. It’s a matter of life and death. I’m waiting at the gazebo behind the theatre.</em>
</p><p><em>— J.P.</em>   </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Against her will but because of her curiosity, Nayeon enters the gazebo carefully eyeing a seemingly drunk Jihyo. </p><p>“Do you have any idea how many years I’ve been with Mina?” </p><p>“Since March 1942.” Nayeon answers warily, she’s read Tzuyu's book after all. </p><p>“That’s correct.” Jihyo’s quite surprised by the accuracy of Nayeon’s answer, but she controls her reaction. “March 1942. She was fifteen at the time. Performing at some shabby little theatre in Busan. It's as if I was <em>meant</em> to find her.”</p><p>Nayeon just listens.</p><p>“There she was on that dingy stage, in that pathetic play… A total radiance.” Jihyo continues. “It took me only moments to realise <em>exactly </em>what she had to be.”</p><p>“Your wife?” Well, that was uncalled for, but Nayeon’s angry… and jealous.</p><p>“Do you think I’ve nurtured her and cared for her and taught her and developed her for ten years only to groom a wife?!” Jihyo spits out.</p><p>“What then?”</p><p>“A star!” Jihyo exclaimed. “Don’t you understand that she has, within herself, the potential to be <em>the </em>greatest actress of her generation. A queen of the stage. An actress with such qualities and an innate ability to wrench emotional connection with every theatre-goer and critic who will ever see her. And <em>you, </em>you would have her lose all that to be <em>your </em>wife?”</p><p>Nayeon starts to understand. "I—I owe you an apology…”</p><p>That wasn't the reaction Jihyo was expecting. “What?”</p><p>“I understand your motives now. And I respect it. You want nothing but the best for her.” Nayeon said. “But so do I. Do you think I’m blind? Do you think I don’t see her potential? And when I ask her to be <em>my</em> wife, it won’t be a creative suicide. I mean, of course she’ll continue to act, and grow, and become everything you wanted her to be.”</p><p>“With you... at her side?”</p><p>“Yes, with <em>me</em> at her side.”</p><p>“No!” There’s no way Jihyo can control her emotions at this point. “I have invested all my heart and soul in her and you will not destroy that. <em>She. Is. Mine.</em>”</p><p>Nayeon can see the rage burning in the older girls’ eyes and she’s not going to lie, it’s making her nervous. She's in trouble </p><p>“I know who you are, Im. I’ve known it from the very start. Knew it <em>long </em>before you ever came to destroy her.”</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?!”</p><p>“You will not have her!” Jihyo launches herself at Nayeon, pulling her by the collar. “Not even time will stop me from protecting her!“</p><p>“Get your hands off me!” Nayeon struggles to get away from Jihyo’s grip, but the girl’s strong.</p><p>A few moments pass, and fortunately for Nayeon, Jihyo calms down. She releases her hold, and steps back—composing herself</p><p>Nayeon fixes her coat, stepping out of the gazebo to return to the theatre. If she hurries up, she might still catch the end of Act Three. Suddenly two figures emerge from the shadows, and now Nayeon’s sure she’s <em>really </em>in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s making a quick change out of her stage costume. She’s anxious. She didn’t see Nayeon in the audience for the rest of the play. She’s asked Tzuyu to find her. But the thing is, her young assistant doesn't even know who Nayeon is.</p><p>A knock on the door of her dressing room, Mina's too excited to answer it only to find Jihyo outside. </p><p>Jihyo enters, gestures for Tzuyu to leave before shutting the door.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Your Ms. Im has gone.”</p><p>“What—what do you mean?”</p><p>“She’s left the hotel. And your life.”</p><p>“What have you done to her?!” Mina glares at Jihyo.</p><p>“I confronted her. Got a full confession.”  </p><p>“Confession of <em>what?</em>”</p><p>“Intent. On your money. Your position. She’s a fortune hunter, nothing more.” Jihyo scoffs. “A bit more shrewd the <em>others </em>we have confronted but—” </p><p>Mina can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Isn’t she the one you talked about?”</p><p>“No.” Jihyo lies through gritted teeth.</p><p>“You’re lying!” Mina starts getting really emotional. “I love her. And she’s going to make me so happy. Do you understand that? I <em>love </em>her.”</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter. She’s gone.”</p><p>“I’ll find her, Jihyo. And don’t even try to stop me.”</p><p>“No, of course not. We leave in an hour, remember?” Jihyo’s smirk slowly turns into a look of complete sorrow. She allows herself to gaze at Mina for a few minutes. Memorizing her face as though she will never see her again. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Would someone please open Ms. Nayeon Im’s room please?” Mina bangs her fist on the front desk. </p><p>“What is it, Ms. Myoi?” Jeongyeon’s a little startled. </p><p>“Ms. Im. I think something may have happened to her.” Mina looks at the clerk with pleading eyes. “Please!”</p><p>And so Jeongyeon goes with Mina to check room 614.</p><p>Mina's heart is beating so loud. As soon as the door opens, she rushes in, switching the light on, and looks around. She checks the closet, and is shocked that there are no other clothes aside from the ones that Nayeon's already worn. No luggage. No other personal effect. Just toiletries.</p><p>
  <em>She's gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12 July 1952</em>
</p><p>Nayeon wakes up to bright sunlight hitting her face. Slowly, she opens her eyes, getting accustomed to the sunny morning. </p><p><em>Why am I facing the fucking window?</em> </p><p>She goes to cover her face, and that’s when she feels a throbbing pain in her arms. Panic’s setting in. Looking up to her bound wrist, memories of the events last night start rushing back in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After the confrontation, two of Jihyo’s men carried her to the bungalow at the back of the hotel. She tried fighting them off—she knows taekwondo after all—but it was no use. One of the burly men gagged her so she couldn’t scream while the other just held her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jihyo was just standing a few feet away, watching. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the men had tied Nayeon’s feet, and handcuffed her wrist to a bedpost, Jihyo approached. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goodbye, Ms. Im. You better hope we never encounter each other again. On this life. Or the other.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that’s the last thing she saw before passing out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s pretty sure she was chloroformed judging by the dryness in her mouth. She takes a deep breath, and tries to calm her thoughts—her head’s starting to hurt again. Aside from her dishevelled clothes, a few bruises on her shin when she tried to fight off Jihyo’s <em>henchmen, </em>and the handcuffs around her wrist, she’s glad that she’s not hurting anywhere else in her body.</p><p>
  <em>That’s good.</em>
</p><p>Well, not good. She’s still tied up, and Mina’s gone. </p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck. Mina’s gone! </em>
</p><p>“No, no, no.” And panic starts to set in again. </p><p>She scoots to sit up on the bed. Holding the bedpost, she puts all her strength into pushing the thick piece of food, hoping it’ll break. She does it several times until sweat starts to drip from her forehead. </p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit!</em>
</p><p>Deciding on a different approach, she starts trying to release her bound ankles from the rope. Either the knot was not really secured, or Nayeon’s efforts were good, the rope loosened. She works her right foot free, then pushes the rope off her left foot—shoes were discarded in the process.</p><p>Now back to her wrists. </p><p>An idea.</p><p>Worth a shot.</p><p>She reaches to her head, patting her hair, and then pulling out one of her bobby pins. It’s been years since she tried it, and it was just for research purposes, but she still hopes she remembers how to do it.</p><p>After carefully straightening out the pin, she takes a deep breath before blindly working on the lock. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p><em>Okay just relax. Stop shaking. </em>A slow twist to the left, another to the right, and—</p><p>Click!</p><p>The metal unlatches from her left wrist. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck yeah!</em>
</p><p>Grabbing her shoes, she immediately runs out the place, not even bothering to remove the handcuffs still dangling from her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon runs her way back to the hotel, straight to suite 307. </p><p>"Mina!" She pounds on the door. "Mina!"</p><p>No answer. </p><p>"Mina!" </p><p><em>Oh no, no, no. </em>She starts heaving, trying to stop herself from crying. She keeps pounding on the door, still, no one opens it. There's no sound coming from inside the room. </p><p>With a determined look, she makes her way to the front desk. Surely, someone would know where Mina went.</p><p>"Where are they?" Nayeon slams her wrist on the counter.</p><p>Jeongyeon turns around, and almost drops the set of keys she's arranging. "Miss, are you alright?" Concern written all over her face. </p><p>Nayeon is aware how she looks at the moment—dishevelled clothes, bruises on her shin, a handcuff dangling from her wrist. But none of those matter at the moment. What matters the most is that she finds where Mina is.</p><p>"The company… are they gone?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't quite follow you?"</p><p>"The people who did the play last night. Where are they?"</p><p>"They left as soon as they packed, Miss.” Jeongyeon gives her a sad smile, then returns to her work.</p><p>Nayeon’s crushed. She drags herself to the hotel’s porch, still trying to control her emotions. Still trying not to cry. </p><p>
  <em>I lost her.</em>
</p><p>She drops herself on the couch, defeated.</p><p>
  <em>I lost her.</em>
</p><p>Her heart starts racing, she can’t properly breathe. There’s no need to suppress her tears, but still she tries. Until her body just can’t handle it anymore. She begins sobbing. Both hands over her face.</p><p>Then suddenly—</p><p>“Nayeon?”</p><p>Her head shoots back up. Too stunned to react. </p><p>A few feet away stands Mina, with tears stained on her face, equally stunned.</p><p>“Mina…”</p><p>Mina moves quickly, almost throwing herself to the girl. </p><p>“Shit. I thought I lost you.”  Nayeon starts crying even harder, desperately clinging to Mina.</p><p>The actress pulls back just enough to capture Nayeon’s lips. She kisses her deep, caressing her cheek.</p><p>“What happened?” Mina breathes out after a while.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Nayeon pulls the girl for another kiss.</p><p>“I was so sure Jihyo had done something terrible to you.” Mina paused. “I was so scared, Nayeon.”</p><p>“I’m here now. There’s nothing to be scared of.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies fit perfectly together. Their kisses were full of passion. Their moans were music to each other’s ears. Neck, lips, tongue, ears, fingers, thighs—Nayeon worshipped every part of Mina’s body. </p><p>And she would’ve continued worshipping if not for their tummies rumbling. </p><p>“You will marry me, won’t you?” Mina asks as she pours herself a glass of orange juice.</p><p>Nayeon can’t help but laugh at the unexpected question. </p><p>“You won’t?” The actress pouts.</p><p>“Of course, I will.” Sitill laughing. “It’s just the way you asked was so out of the blue.”</p><p>“I thought you have a wife and children somewhere.”</p><p>“No, no. I don't.” </p><p>Mina pulls back. “I want to be everything to you.”</p><p>“You are.” </p><p>“I know how unskilled I am at…” Mina gestures, embarrassed.</p><p>“...Sex.” Nayeon grins, finishing the sentence and making Mina blush. It’s endearing.</p><p>“<em>Making love.</em>” Mina prefers this term. “I have no background, miss. No experience. I move too clumsily. Forget my words. I forget the name of the play, I'm <em>so </em>involved in. I make a mess. I scream on stage.”</p><p>Nayeon puts her drink down, crawls her way to Mina, and pulls her for a long, sweet kiss. God, she’s crazy for this girl. “You got the job.” </p><p>“I love you, Nayeon.”</p><p>“I love you.” Placing another chaste kiss on her love’s lips. </p><p>“Tell me more about yourself.”</p><p>“Hmm, I went to TD University. I love dogs. I really like doing research. Especially when I’m creating characters for a play.” </p><p>“What kind of plays do you write?” Mina offers her cherry tomato to Nayeon. </p><p>“Mostly comedy. Drama.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’re wonderful. Are there any parts in them for me? I’d love to act in one. Assuming that I’d want to act again after last night’s—”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>“I know I will.” She smiles brightly. “Oh, what time do you think it is?”</p><p>“No clue.”</p><p>“I like how you talk so casually.” Then Mina sees Nayeon getting up to check the time. “No, no, I’ll look.”</p><p>Getting up from the floor, Mina drags the blanket that's covering her body. She walks to the side table where Nayeon’s pocket watch is resting, picks it up.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s almost seven. We’ve been here all day.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?” Nayeon teased. “Let me take you out for a proper dinner then.”</p><p>Mina flashes her gummy smile, noticing Nayeon’s coat resting on the chaise. “Very well. But, the first thing I intend to do for you—”</p><p>“You already did.” Nayeon teased again.</p><p>Mina blushed. “The second thing then. Buy you a new coat.”</p><p>“Why does everyone hate my coat? What’s wrong with it? So what if it’s ten years old?”</p><p>“Oh, at least fifteen…” Mina pointed out.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s fabulous. Here, let me show you.”</p><p>Nayeon gets up, and grabs her coat. Mina just watches, amused.</p><p>“It’s in first-class condition.” Putting on the coat over the silky robe she’s borrowed from Mina. “The sleeves fit. It hugs my body just right, not too loose, not too tight. And it’s got pockets <em>everywhere</em>. I can pull a rabbit out of here.”</p><p>Mina laughs in amusement as Nayeon models coat.</p><p>“Oh, and this is the best part.” Nayeon shows the inside where a short slit is almost invisible in its lining. “This is a special coin pocket for emergency—” </p><p>She swears she never put anything inside <em>that </em>pocket. <em>Fuck no! </em>Nayeon's head starts throbbing as she stares at the silver 2020 coin in her hand. </p><p>“Nayeon?”</p><p>
  <em>2020.</em>
</p><p>She looks back up at Mina, but it’s like seeing her from a deep well. She reaches out, trying to grab her, hold on to her but it’s too late. </p><p>
  <em>No, no, no.</em>
</p><p>“Nayeon!”</p><p>
  <em>This can’t be happening!</em>
</p><p>“Nayeon!”</p><p>She feels like falling. Deeper and deeper as Mina’s voice, face, everything gets further and further away. </p><p>“Nayeon!” </p><p>Until there was nothing but silence and darkness. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“How long has she been there?”</p><p>
  <em>Is that Momo?</em>
</p><p>“Two weeks, Miss.” </p><p>
  <em>Chaeyoung?</em>
</p><p>Nayeon hears glasses and metal clashing together. Rattling. There’s also a sound—no, a loud blaring horn. Then she feels someone’s holding her. Touching her. Shaking her. </p><p>
  <em>No, no, no. It’s July 1952. It’s July 1952. I’m with Mina. Mina’s with me. We’re—</em>
</p><p>“So hasn’t eaten in two weeks?! That’s crazy!” Momo reaches to the backseat where Chaeyoung sits holding Nayeon’s unconscious body. “Nayeon! Come on, wake up!”</p><p>“Miss, please keep your eyes on the road.” </p><p>Nayeon doesn’t want to open her eyes. She doesn’t want to accept the reality that she was pulled from 1952. That she was separated from Mina. She needs to go back. Mina <em>needs </em>her to go back. </p><p>
  <em>My Mina.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, it’s as if something extremely hard had hit Nayeon’s head, and she starts feeling a blinding pain. She gets all choked up, struggling to breath. It's not like any headaches she's ever experienced in her life. This one feels like her head's being squeezed in between two enourmous mountains, and it's ready to explode any second now.</p><p>And then...</p><p>BOOM.</p><p>Even with her eyes closed, Nayeon briefly saw a flash of bright light. </p><p>Almost as soon as the pain starts...</p><p>It stops. </p><p>Then...</p><p>It’s gone.</p><p>Chaeyoung felt Nayeon’s body go limp. “Oh! Ah, Miss?” The aged staff gasps in horror, calling for Momo’s attention. “Miss?”</p><p>Momo takes a quick glance on her rear view mirror—Chaeyoung holding the lifeless body of the most lively person she's ever known.</p><p>If it wasn’t for Nayeon listing Momo as her emergency contact person, the latter wouldn't have known that the playwright had managed to get the result of her MRI. </p><p>Momo can only imagine what went on in her best friend’s head. Maybe that caused her writer’s block. Maybe that was why she decided to go on this break. Maybe that was why she locked herself up in that room.</p><p><em>Goddamn it, Nayeon!</em> </p><p>Momo breaks all the traffic rules tonight, rushing to the nearest hospital.  </p><p>But it was too late. They were too late.</p><p>
  <em>She’s gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>July 12, 2011</p><p>TD University is hosting their annual event to welcome freshmen students, and this year’s guest speaker is none other than the legendary actress, Mina Myoi.</p><p>Even at age 84, Mina still is the queen of the stage. She still has the power to captivate her audience's full, undivided attention. And as she looks at the sea of young faces, one stands out. Long brown hair, bright eyes, mischievous toothy grin. Listening to her intently. Nayeon. <em>Her</em> Nayeon.</p><p><em>There you are.</em> Mina smiles, rubbing the gold pocket watch in her hand.</p><p>Maybe this time, it would be different. Maybe this time, Nayeon would get it right.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MINAYEON 🤟💚💙</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!<br/>Just a little backstory (lols), I first saw this movie when I was 12, I guess. And I didn't really get the concept of it. So I had to watch it several more times to finally understand what was happening. I also got to read the book it was based on. And now, it's become one of my fave movies of all time.</p><p>So, how did the 2020 coin get into Nayeon's coat pocket when she made sure that she only has 1952 currencies with her?<br/>How did Jihyo know the future? Mina’s career? Nayeon? Was she some kind of psychic or a time traveler too?<br/>Re MRI results: If something's wrong with Nayeon's brain, is it possible that she didn’t actually time travel, but only imagined everything?<br/>The imaginary friends Nayeon had when she was a kid, do you think they were her memories of the past?<br/>Are they in some kind of time loop where Mina would always search for Nayeon, give her the watch, and let her do her thing until they finally end up growing old together?<br/>Do you believe that the past, preset, and future are happening all at once? </p><p>These are some of the questions I asked myself too &gt;_&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>